chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Akata
(Akata drone) ''(CR1) Medium Aberration '''Initiative': +6 Senses: Darkvision 120ft, Scent, Perception +1. Defensive Ability: '''No breath '''Immunity: '''Cold, disease, poison Deaf, Vulnerable to Salt Water '''Speed: 40ft, Climb 20ft ACs: KAC: 13 EAC: 12 CMan: 21 (+2 Dex, +1/0 Natural armor) HP: 19 Fort: +3 Ref: +2 Will: +4 Attack: Bite +8 (1D6+3 Kinetic + DC 12 fort or Void Death disease) or 2 tentacles +5 (1D3+1 Kinetic) STR: +1 DEX: +2 CON: +3 INT: -4 WIS: +1 CHA: +0 Feats: Improved Initiative Skill: Acrobatics +6 (+10 to Jump), Athletics +5, Stealth +10 (+4 racial bonus) Special Quality: 'Hybernation ''Special Abilities '''Void Death (ex) Void Death: Bite—injury; save Fort DC 12; onset 1 hour; frequency 1/day; effect Dexterity poison An infected creature who dies rises as a void zombie 2d4 hours later; Cure 2 consecutive saves / dowsing the wound with a large amount of salt water removes the parasites Salt Water Vulnerability Salt water is extremely toxic to an Akata and can cause massive lesions to erupt on the creature body as if sprayed with acid after contact. A splash of salt water deals 1D6 acid damage to the Akata, while being immersed into a body of salt water will deal 4D6 damage to it. Description Akata drones are a plague which affects much of the known universe. Originally from the depths of space, Akata have the uncanny ability to simply hibernate for up to thousands of years if need be, only waking up once they have reached a new planet or sensing new preys around their dens. Akata can literally live anywhere, as they do not require atmosphere to live, all their processes being fully internal, and swarms of Akata were found in places as remote as Class D or K planets with minimal atmosphere or even on rogue asteroids. It is strongly believed that Akata have started out as a specie on a remote world, devoured most of it and the world was destroyed by some cataclysmic event which sent a large portion of the creatures to float around the Known Universe. Rumors also abound that Akata could have been an ancient biological weapon which had escaped its creator grasp after they were seeded around the universe. While nobody knows for sure what they are and where they come from, Akata are a major plague once located, as they reproduce incredibly quickly due to their parasite laden bite, voracious appetite and murderous demeanour. Whenever a large asteroid hits a planet, it is important to quarantine the area in case the rogue meteoroid was the home of even a single Akata, which could start a pandemic of global proportions if not quickly taken care of. Once a group of Akata is located, the best course of action is to gather as much salt water as possible and douse the entire area, as the diluted salt causes extreme allergic reaction on the creatures. Larger specimen of Akata are known to exist, some also being incredibly cunning, but those are luckily surprisingly rare. Category:Monster Category:Alien